


Unexpected Plans

by Cat_Sith (Vengeful_Dogs_Of_War)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_Dogs_Of_War/pseuds/Cat_Sith
Summary: Blake Belladonna is invited over to meet her roommate's parents. The last thing she expected to happen was to get seduced by Yang's mother.





	Unexpected Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I bet this wasn't the fic you expected to see coming from me. Still working on my flagship fic, trust me. I just had a bug and wanted to give this a try for feedback JUST IN CASE things happen in other fics between certain people. That and I also really wanted to write Raven fucking someone. 
> 
> This is my first smut. Please be constructive, give any and all feedback you want, but I'm always eager to see exactly what I can improve. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and have a good read
> 
> Cheers!

Professor Port’s voice droned on across the hall. The fat professor strutted back and forth in front of his desk like a peacock in his rich red coat. His near constant movement did nothing to help his swelling figure, his mustache barely managing to contain his jowls. They moved and flapped with every word added to his legendary exploits. Rows of sleeping and oblivious students skillfully ignored his latest great epic. Some slept, others worked on homework, a few particularly brave souls whispered and giggled. 

 

Blake twirled her pencil between her thumbs and pursed her lips. Wedged as she was between two snoring kids it was hard to focus between them and Port’s droning. She couldn’t quite manage to get the trees  _ just _ right. Frustrated, she slammed her eraser on the desk. 

 

“Hm. Something to add to the conversation Ms. Belladonna?” Port peered up at her from the floor. Of course that was the one thing that jarred him from his self obsessed monologue. 

 

She could feel the eyes of the class tear into her, hungry for any distraction from the terminal monotony of Grimm Studies 201. “No professor. I just dropped my pencil.” 

 

“Hmph. See to it that it doesn’t happen again. I understand the shocking recounting of my duel with the Mournival can cause some physical distress, but as a huntress you must be hardened to such things. Why as a young...” 

 

He was gone again, turning to address the rest of the class on some new tangent. A relieved chill crawled up Blake’s spine. She exhaled and sank back down into her chair. Before she could start trying to salvage the tree canopy her scroll buzzed against her thigh. Blake set her pencil down with exaggerated care, glaring at Port waddling in her peripheral vision. 

 

It was Yang. 

 

_ Hey.  _

**_What’s up?_ **

 

_You busy this weekend?_ _  
_ _  
_**_Not really, just finishing up a group project with Pyrrha and Ren. What are you trying to rope me into?_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**__How dare you accuse me of such things, I am completely innocent.

 

**_Sure._ **

_ Now that you mention it, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for the weekend. Meet my parents, have a few home-cooked meals?  _

**_Meet your parents?_ **

 

_Yeah. They’re both in town and haven’t had a chance to meet any of my roommates yet. Ruby’s at some Atlesian tech conference and Weiss is visiting her sister. So that leaves you._ _  
_ _  
_**_I really should finish the project, it’s due in two weeks…_**

 

_ Did I mention home-cooked meals? _

 

**_If I do agree to go, when would we meet?_ **

 

_Just show up at my place around 6 today? I’ll text you the address once I’m out of class_ _  
_ _  
_**_Anything I should bring?_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**_Just whatever you need to sleepover, that way we can hit up the gym together in the morning._ _  
_ _  
_****_Sounds good to me._

 

Blake set her scroll down. A sleepover  _ and _ meeting Yang’s parents? It was certainly going to be a long weekend. She tried refocusing on her drawing, but couldn’t tune out Port’s endless spew of personal accolades. Her mind kept drifting back to the sleepover at Yang’s place, and the idea of meeting her parents. Yang was really determined to make her follow the workout routine they had agreed on for New Years. Part of Blake cursed her optimism, but she would probably need to work off whatever ungodly massive meal was put in front of her. 

 

“It had been beautiful. No purer war had ever been fought. The grimm were endless, soulless and merciless, utterly hated, utterly without right to exist. That battle...such honor, such glory…” Port was lost in distant memories, he barely flinched when the bell interrupted him and dismissed the class. 

 

Blake slipped down and out of the class, ignoring her classmates as they headed off in various directions. A few gave her the occasional greeting, and she idly nodded back, but her mind was elsewhere. In three hours she would have to be at Yang’s house, and she still had to pack and shower. Blake made for the dorms.

  
  


*******

Yang’s house wasn’t terribly hard to find. Patch itself was a small and quaint little town, with a single main road flanked on each side by mom and pop stores and tiny wooden diners. The rustic atmosphere brought Blake back to Menagerie. There were no sandy beaches or swaying palms, but the people moved with the same languid and relaxed pace. She used to find it suffocating. Watching couples relaxing on their porches, laughing at jokes and picking away at home cooked dinners as the sun set an acute sense of longing overtook her. 

 

Blake pulled up into Yang’s driveway and killed the engine, grabbing her bag as she got out. Yang’s house was a wooden masterpiece, a rich oak building two stories tall. Flowers delicately planted in boxes hung from every windowsill, vibrant petals swaying to the wind’s gentle caress. Blake paused and gently sniffed one flower. The fragrance of pollen and the sweet scent of a fresh bloom managed to elicit a smile. She had always enjoyed spending time in nature. 

 

“Enjoying the flowers?” Someone said to her left. The voice was soft, a confident purr that sent shivers up Blake’s spine. 

 

“Yeah, they’re really-” Blake stood up and looked over at the newcomer, and felt her next breath catch in her throat. The woman stood a full head above her, and looked like a Valkyrie from Atlesian myth. Stunning scarlet eyes studied her, a smile adding to her angular beauty. Her red shirt left little to the imagination, the smooth curves of her hips drawing Blake’s eyes down, over an upper chest most women would kill for. Something warm tightened around Blake’s chest, making it harder to breathe, to focus. “...stunning.” Blake finished quietly. 

 

“My husband always had a penchant for gardening.” 

 

The woman walked forward. She moved with the supple grace of a dancer, or a predator. Everything swayed just enough that Blake felt heat crawling up her cheeks and her throat go dry. Exposed thighs caught between a skirt just long enough to be decent and leggings high enough to hint at something more.

 

“I’m Raven Branwen, Yang’s mother.” 

 

“Blake Belladonna, I’m her roommate at Beacon University.” Blake cursed herself. She was better than this, boiling over like a horny 15 year old to  _ Yang’s mother _ of all people. She’d  lived with Yang for years and managed to keep a level head with her friend, she couldn’t believe herself right now. 

 

Yet her heart kept beating faster, ignoring all sanity and logic. Raven looked down at her and smiled, just close enough to barely breach her personal space. Close enough that Blake could smell her lavender perfume, a faint aroma that was dangerously relaxing. Part of her wanted to pull forward, but something else wanted to yank her back. Her legs remained fixed in place, transfixed by Raven’s piercing stare. 

 

“Glad to meet you Blake, Yang’s told me a lot about you.”  

“She has?” Blake’s ears twitched in surprise. She didn’t see Yang as being one to discuss her dorm life with her parents. 

 

Raven nodded, but remained still. Her eyes never left Blake’s, and the seconds dragged on. She could feel the color rising in her cheeks, the goosebumps inching up her spine as everything but the woman in front of her seemed to fade away. 

 

Blake looked away first, studying the flowers. “Shall we head inside?” 

 

“Of course.” Raven stepped closer and bent forward. Blake’s eyes widened, Raven was inches away and getting closer. Blake couldn’t face forward unless she wanted to stare directly into Raven’s chest. It took all of her concerted willpower to not jump as Raven’s breath gently tickled her neck, softer than an autumn breeze. 

 

Then Raven withdrew in a heartbeat, Blake’s bag in hand. “Hope you don’t mind me grabbing your bag.” 

 

“No, not at all.” Blake pretended to smell the flowers again, inhaling deeply to relax herself. The smell of pollen did little to dilute the traces of lavender in her nose. 

 

Raven waited patiently while Blake finished, before leading her into the house. Blake managed to retain her decency by admiring Yang’s home, careful to keep her gaze on the pictures hanging all over the living room wall. Each was a beautiful snapshot of a heartwarming life. Yang and Ruby in dirty and dust covered softball uniforms, smiling at the camera while Raven and Yang’s father stood behind them. Raven’s smile was reserved, but her hands squeezed encouragingly on Yang’s tiny shoulders and her eyes beamed with a quiet pride. The man next to her wore a smile as bright as sunshine as he gestured towards the trophy cradled in Ruby’s arms. 

 

Blake smiled, she recognized the trophy. It was still on Ruby’s desk back at Beacon. The photo was such a sweet and genuine moment. The picture wasn’t alone, dozens of similar moments flanked it all along the hallway to the kitchen. Yang in front of her bike, a purple bow affixed to the top. Some even featured Blake, her standing with Yang and Weiss in front of Vytal Stadium, smiling and holding up season tickets. Ruby had taken that photo, Blake could still remember her panicked fiddling with the camera right before she took it. 

 

“Tai is a very avid photographer.” Raven’s voice startled Blake from her contemplation. “He likes to chronicle everything.” 

 

Blake was painfully aware of how Raven’s shoulder was just brushing against hers, the contact sending a small spark up her arm. “These are very well composed, I’d love to talk with him about what rig he uses.”

 

“Any other day I’m sure he’d take you up on that offer. He had something come up at work.” 

 

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. Guess it can wait until tomorrow.” Blake made to shrug, but stopped herself. That would bring her dangerously close to touching Raven.

 

If Raven noticed her movement she gave no sign of it. “He should be back by the time you and Yang return from the gym.” 

 

Blake glanced at Raven, and found her eyes waiting for her. Blake found herself sinking into her gaze, it took a concerted effort to drag herself back out to safety. It took an even greater effort to keep them level with Raven’s eyes. “That wouldn’t be Yang trying to get you to rope me into eating lunch, would it?” 

 

Raven didn’t chuckle at her weak joke. She instead turned to face Blake directly. “It wouldn’t be Yang.” 

 

Blake almost took a step back. Her heart skipped a beat, fluttering like a bird in a cage even as she tried to calm down and respond. She hated how easily Raven managed to set her on edge. This was a breach of friendship on so many levels, to get like this over Yang’s mother. What scared her was how much she wanted Raven to be flirting, to take another step closer. “I…”

 

“I am being a little selfish, there’s usually so many leftovers when I cook. I find it easier with more people to help shoulder the load. Just an idea, completely your choice.” An oven beeped somewhere in the kitchen, mercifully drawing Raven and her lavender scented, overwhelming presence away. 

 

Blake exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “Get a grip Belladonna.” Raven wasn’t flirting, she was just being friendly to Yang’s guest. Still, the way she always was almost touching Blake, her eyes always somehow finding Blake’s…

Blake sighed, face still flushed. Hopefully food and a good conversation with Yang would cool her down. 

 

Blake mentally shook herself, and went off to find her friend. “Yang?” 

 

Yang was in the garage, working on Bumblebee. Blake entered with a whistle. Dozens of tools were orderly arranged on a rack above a workbench, where a variety of mechanical parts sat in precise rows. It was the workspace of a very dedicated hobbyist. Yang let out a frustrated grunt from behind her bike, fiddling with something Blake couldn’t see. Crouched as she was, Blake could only make out her golden locks. 

 

“Mother fucker.” Yang threw a towel with a growl of frustration.

 

“Having fun?” Blake couldn’t help but grin at the murderous look she got over the rim of the bike. “I guess not.” 

 

Yang sighed and got to her feet with a grunt. She was very similar to her mother, curves in all the right places and a cocky smile that had broken several hearts at Beacon. Yet it didn’t really stir Blake. There was something missing, for whatever reason Yang wasn’t able to completely captivate Blake’s attention. Not like Raven, with her effortless gliding, her commanding presence that set Blake scrambling even when she wasn’t aware she was doing it. 

 

“Glad you made it Blake! Sorry I didn’t greet you at the door, I wasn’t expecting you for another…” Yang checked her scroll, “ten minutes ago. I am a terrible friend. Here, let me introduce you to my mom, she’s probably still in the kitchen finishing up dinner. You’re going to love it, it’s grilled salmon, clam chowder and mashed potatoes. Our family’s big on seafood.” She smiled and wiped her hands on the rag before depositing it in a bin full of them. 

 

“Oh, I met Raven out front. She seemed...” Hot? Alluring? Beautiful? Sexy? Overwhelming? Blake could have used any of those and not even scratched the surface. “Pleasant. She helped me with my bags.” 

 

Yang faked a gasp as they walked back into the house. “You met my mother and not only are still alive, but you enjoyed the experience? Impossible.” Blake laughed at her friends mock look of horror. 

 

“What, is your mom usually super mean and scary?” 

 

“She’s just very protective of Ruby and I. Most people think she’s off-putting until they get to know her.” 

 

Blake decided not to mention her reaction to Raven. She felt like an idiot for even hoping that sparks were flying. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself Raven was just being nice and protective of Yang, Blake couldn’t forget how close she’d been, how her breath felt brushing softly against her neck… Once more she forced herself to bury those thoughts. She  was Yang’s mother, even if she didn’t look a day above thirty. 

 

The dining room was cozy, a maple table seating eight people dominating most of the space. An antler chandelier hung over the table, casting it in a warm glow. The chairs themselves were intricately carved with swirling patterns. They were skillfully done, but jagged and chipped in several places, carved by hand. Three places had been laid out, with bundles of silverware resting on red placemats, two sitting across from one. 

 

“Why don’t you two just take a seat, I’ll be right out with the food.” Raven called from the kitchen. 

 

“Don’t take too long, we’re hungry.” Yang called back, grinning as she sat down next to an open placemat. 

 

Blake opted for the lone seat, and started settling in as Raven emerged from the kitchen, arms laden with dishes. The scent alone made her mouth water, the smoky grilled salmon wafting heat as Raven deposited three dishes at the table. She finished with Blake, careful to lean forward when depositing her food, just enough that she could  _ feel _ Raven’s chest hanging right next to her cheek. She had trouble breathing, staying staring straight ahead knowing what an enchanting sight was right there, close enough to touch. As always, doubt plagued Blake as Raven reached out completely to set out sauces between them all. She couldn’t possibly be flirting, yet wouldn’t it be easier to set those out from her side of the table?

 

“Mom, this looks amazing. You’ve outdone yourself as always.” Yang picked up a fork, licking her lips as she eyed her plate. 

 

“I try to, if Tai’s lucky there might even be leftovers.” Raven settled in to her place as Yang chuckled. “Alright, shall we? No sense in letting this get cold.” 

 

Blake didn’t need to be told twice, and started on her food. It was delicious, the first bite practically dripping onto her tongue the salmon was so well cooked. Before she realized it had happened, a small purr escaped her lips. Only once Raven and Yang had stopped eating to stare did she fully come to grips with what had just happened. 

 

“Guess your food passed the test.” Yang laughed even as Blake glared daggers, her cheeks threatening to match Raven’s eyes. 

 

Raven smiled, stirring her clam chowder, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. Something else lurked in her gaze, Blake almost mistook that look for hunger, but it was gone a second later. Blake felt something stir in her core, the intensity of Raven’s eyes sending goosebumps up her spine. 

 

“Of course it did, it’s my special seasoning. Glad you enjoy it Blake. How has life at Beacon been?” 

 

Blake was careful to keep her eyes from looking directly into Raven’s. “It’s been wonderful so far, Beacon is much larger than Menagerie State, but I’ve met so many wonderful people.” 

 

“You bet, you met me after all” Yang smiled at Blake as cheerful and bright as a late summer morning. She couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

Dinner settled into a peaceful routine, with only occasional smalltalk as everyone largely focused on eating as much as they could. The food was delicious. Blake found herself savoring every bite, wondering if asking for seconds would be impolite. 

 

Still, as good as the food was she never stopped being acutely aware of Raven sitting across from her, her ears twitching nervously every few seconds, heart racing. Eventually Blake couldn't take it anymore, and risked a glance. Her head rose to find Raven gently sliding her fork out of her mouth, eyes locked with Blake's like she knew exactly what was racing through her brain. Without breaking eye contact, Raven leaned forward a fraction and licked her fork. Her tongue took a long, winding path, every twist and turn adding fuel to the fire building in Blake's cheeks and lower core. Blake wanted to look away but couldn’t, pulse racing at the thought of that tongue running over her skin, sinking lower…

 

Raven didn't pause before taking another bite, her eyes sparkling in amusement, as if she knew every thought racing through Blake's mind, each one more horrible and alluring than the last. Blake focused intently on her food, blood roaring in her ears.  
  
"How's your food Blake? Is it too hot?" 

 

“N..No, it’s perfect.” Yang shot her a funny glance when she stammered, but Blake ignored her and focused on finishing her plate. 

 

The rest of the dinner continued in blissful silence, leaving Blake to her miseries. Raven was definitely flirting with her, the way her eyes as rich and beautiful as twin gems always managed to find hers, inviting her closer, pulling her down into their depths. The worst part was Blake found herself excited, warm and eager even though it was all so wrong. Some small part of her brain knew that, but it was growing quieter every time Raven’ eyes met hers. Every time Blake caught a glance at the swell of her hips, the sway of her chest it became harder to remain still, collected. 

 

Raven seemed content to let Blake stir in her emotional torment, only engaging her for the lightest of conversations. Just enough to draw her eyes from her plate and back to her. Each time the vice in her chest tightened, and the warmth in her core flared like a sun. When everyone had finished their meal it was an ache. Blake considered for a moment excusing herself for a moment, if only to clear her mind and dull the ache the only way she could. 

 

No. She couldn’t do that, not in Yang’s house. Blake bit her inner cheek, trying to focus on nothing at all as Raven collected her plate. Perhaps against her better judgement, Blake quietly inhaled, letting Raven’s rich lavender scent fill her nose. Soft and subtle, it left her feeling like she was floating in a field of flowers. Raven grabbed Yang’s plate and moved towards the kitchen. Blake’s eyes followed, watching as Raven’s hip started to sway with exaggerated care once she passed Yang. Only once she reached the kitchen did Blake realize Raven was looking over her shoulder. 

 

Raven wiggled her hips and winked. Blake almost jolted out of her seat, heart racing so fast she was afraid she might get a heart attack. 

 

“Something wrong Blake?” Yang tilted her head, concern evident on her face. 

 

Even with her brain clogged with lavender and fantasies she should never be having, Blake managed to choke out an excuse. “I just remembered I never texted Ren, they probably are pissed at me right now.” 

 

Yang laughed, “Oh Blake you naughty girl, running out on your group to sleepover at a friends. What ever happened to the perfect student?” 

 

“She got promised free food and a good time at a friends.” Blake stood up and stretched, hoping to still her racing heart. 

 

“Well speaking of good times, I think I can help with that. I’ve got the perfect movie picked out for you,” Yang got up and walked over into the living room, digging around in a drawer. “how do you feel about Pitch Perfect?” 

 

Blake raised an eyebrow. If Yang had picked the movie, it was probably loud, crass, crazy, and a perfect distraction from the confident, sexy woman just a room away. “I think that sounds wonderful.” 

 

*******

 

Blake was having trouble focusing on the movie, as loud and crass as it was. Raven was seated right next to her, so close they were almost touching. Her warmth and aroma were too distracting, even when doing absolutely nothing Blake’s breath refused to come. Her eyes couldn’t focus on anything except the flash of skin centimeters from her thigh, she could only hear Raven’s steady breathing. Her world began and ended at the couch, every small adjustment stoking the embers in Blake’s core. 

 

Then Raven rested her hand on Blake’s shoulder, and the world froze. 

 

Her ears went rigid, and only years of introversion and self control prevented her from gasping out in surprise. Her heart was hammering in her chest so hard it was a miracle the neighbors couldn’t hear it. Raven’s hand squeezed lightly, and Blake felt her legs trembling. Yang was oblivious, curled up in a blanket in a dark room, eyes only watching the movie in front of her. Blake closed her eyes, but that only made the sensation stronger. Blake clenched her fists, desperately trying to ignore the fire building inside her, Raven’s face as she licked her lips, the subtle lean of her head, the arch of her back, the agonizingly slow path of her tongue, leaving the slightest sheen on those full lips…

 

“I’m gonna grab another soda, you two want any?” Yang whispered, pausing the movie. 

 

Raven didn’t even break stride, sliding her hand down Blake’s back to hide it, lightly brushing against her skin with her nails. Blake shivered, biting down on whatever sound her throat was going to make, not wanting to know the answer. “I’m good, Blake?” 

 

“I’m..fine” It took a concerted effort to keep her voice level. 

 

Yang got up and made for the kitchen, never once looking back at Raven or Blake. As dark as it was, she doubted Yang would see anything. Blake didn’t have that trouble, she saw every piece of Raven. Raven herself wasn’t helping, always managing to position herself close enough to send sparks, and still give Blake just enough to have her throat go dry, aching for more. 

 

Without warning, Raven gently pulled Blake’s waist towards her. Blake’s eyes widened, and her breath hitched in her chest, but she didn’t resist. Instead she leaned into it, encouraging Raven to pull her closer. Her warm body pressed against Blake, soft and comforting. Her hand lightly stroked her waist, eliciting a small exhale as Yang opened the fridge in the other room. Blake’s world was subtle touches, lavender perfume and enchanting eyes. 

 

Her head felt heavy, overwhelmed as Raven’s hand quested up her side. This was all so wrong, it was Yang’s...she was in the other room and would come back at any second. Still Blake’s head found Raven’s shoulder, the smallest of concessions to satiate  the ache rising in her core. A head on a shoulder, an olive branch to the valkyrie, nothing more. 

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Raven’s voice was a silky carass, teasing Blake’s ears as her hand found her shoulder once more. 

 

Blake didn’t answer, Raven didn’t expect her to. A low purr, a traitorous and backstabbing fiend slipped between her lips. Blake managed to strangle it as Yang walked into the room, a massive bag of popcorn and a soda in arms. Between the towering buttery goodness and the dark room, she failed to notice Blake pressed against the towering silky sweetness that was Raven Branwen. 

 

Despite being in such an intimate position with Raven, her common sense screaming at her to stop, Blake found herself sinking further into contented silence, her world beginning and ending with Raven’s arms. When the credits finally rolled, Raven was the first to untangle herself. Blake said nothing, but a strange chill overtook her. 

 

Yang yawned and checked her scroll, “Well, if we want to get up early for the gym tomorrow it might be wise to get some sleep. 

 

Blake looked over at Raven. The gently curve of her cheek, the slender hand resting on a cocked hip, the lurking hunger in her eyes and the shapeless promises just behind her lips. Sleep would be her only chance to stay sane. “Yeah, sleep sounds good.” 

 

Yang turned to go grab Blake’s sleeping bag, leaving her alone with Raven for a second. Raven’s lips twitched in the shadow of a grin before heading towards her own room. 

 

*******

Sleep proved elusive, flitting in between images of Raven’s body, her hands moving up Blake’s, her eyes always beckoning Blake closer. Blake tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, desperately trying to catch the peaceful slumber, but always finding Raven waiting for her. Yang had no such troubles, her snoring echoing through the bedroom. Common sense pleaded with her to close her eyes and breath deeply. To ignore the scent of Raven’s perfume, ignore the sway of her hips when Yang wasn’t looking, her warm embrace on the couch. Ignore the ache in between her legs, the desire coursing through her veins, ignore the way her heart raced whenever Raven brushed against her. 

 

Everything else urged her forward, told her to seize this opportunity with boths hands, to explore every inch of the woman downstairs consequences be damned. Blake growled in frustration and thrashed again, the unbridled ache demanding an answer. She closed her eyes, one hand sinking lower down her stomach, seeking her burning core. Blake closed her eyes, breath coming faster as she imagined Raven’s fingers brushing against her thigh, her body pressed closer, lips meeting Blake’s…

 

With one last monumental heave, her decency and common sense drove away the vision, and her hand withdrew. She needed a glass of water, something, anything to cool her off and distract her. 

 

_ Come on Belladonna, just...get a drink...go to bed. _ Blake thought, sliding out of her sweat-soaked sleeping bag quietly as to not disturb Yang. 

 

The house was quiet save for the faint echo of Yang’s snoring. Blake padded down the stairs, heading down the hallway to the kitchen when something stopped her dead in her tracks. 

 

A light was coming from underneath Raven’s door. 

 

Raven was awake. Raven was alone. 

 

Common sense tried to assert itself once more, but it was a raft in the middle of a tempest of want and lust that would no longer be denied. Blake’s thirst refused to be quelled by water; her ache demanded something more than dreams and solitude. Blake walked forward, past the kitchen and towards the woman she should have never been attracted to. 

 

Every step she took, the protesting voice in her head grew quieter, easier to ignore. 

 

Blake reached the door, a deep and well-carved piece of wood filled with carvings of deer and other forest animals. She shouldn’t be here. She shouldn’t be doing this, stepping through the door. 

 

Blake felt it stronger than ever before, fear snaking through her belly. Fear at being here. Fear of what it meant. Fear of where it could lead, and with who. Had this all been a mistake? Had Raven just been playing with her for fun, had she misread her behavior as flirting? 

 

The door was unlocked. 

 

Raven was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her red shirt was gone, leaving only a black bra barely covering her smooth, creamy skin. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders, a river of striking black flowing down and obscuring some of her figure, hinting at what she would look like full uncovered. Raven’s thighs were crossed, promising something later but denying Blake now. A slender pair of black panties dangled from one hand. 

 

“Naughty girl, keeping me waiting.” Raven beckoned her forward with a lone finger, and Blake’s legs complied. 

 

Her heart was racing, drowning out the whisper at the back of her mind that this was wrong. Raven was forbidden. Raven was dangerous. 

 

She was only a step away now. Raven looked at her with eyes as beautiful as an autumn sunset. Blake opened her mouth, but whatever was about to come out trailed off as Raven pressed her finger to Blake’s lips. 

 

They hung there, barely touching; two girls that couldn’t be more different while the world held its breath. The last of Blake’s reservations melted as Raven moved her finger gentle as feathers, giving in to the desires she had been too scared to acknowledge. 

 

Raven was honey. Raven was beautiful. Raven was perfect. 

 

Raven traced the smooth curve of Blake’s upper lip, moving down her cheek. Tracing the line of Blake’s jaw. Blake’s shivered, heart racing as her body came alive, skin on fire wherever Raven touched. Blake parted her lips to speak, but Raven leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. 

 

She’d never kissed a girl before. Never like this. This kiss was fire, hot and searing as Raven’s lips melted against Blake’s. It was a question, an invitation, a promise of so much more. Blake shivered, unable to breathe but not wanting to stop as her tongue caressed Raven’s, giving her answer. 

 

They pressed together, lips never parting. Tongues melding together, arms entwined and hands exploring, bodies shivering despite the heat, sighs slipped between honeyed lips. Blake only breaking the kiss long enough to undo Raven’s bra, stepping back to drink in the sight. The lamplight highlighting the line of her throat, the swell of her curves, the slight heave of her chest, the shadow between her legs. 

 

“Raven…” 

 

Raven stepped forward, gently pulling her forward and twisting her around, eyes staring down at Blake, savoring the view as she gently pushed her down onto the bed. Blake sank onto the soft sheets, breath coming in ragged gasps, Raven’s lips pressing against her neck. Her head drifted back, cheeks burning and chest heaving, Raven sinking lower, down to her breast. Her tongue flicked out, teasing one nipple agonizingly slow, Blake mewling half formed pleas and soft nothings. 

 

They collapsed onto the bed, Raven’s hands tearing at Blake’s bra, her panties, moaning as Blake’s lips found her neck, one hand tracing up her stomach, lightly kneading her breast. Any words Blake might have had were gone now, breath coming too fast to speak, pulling Raven down against her. Skin meeting skin, every forbidden secret at her fingertips. Raven’s hand moving down her chest, over the swell of her hip and down her thigh as Blake wrapped one leg around Raven, pulling her closer. 

 

A shiver went up her spine as Raven’s hand lightly brushing against her inner thigh, eliciting a quiet gasp. Her own hand sank lower along Raven’s taut stomach, lightly slipping between her legs to the black between them. Both hands found their marks at the same time, their kiss deepening, smothering their sighs. Blake arched her back, pressing closer as Raven drew firm circles with her experienced fingers, adjusting and probing with every one of Blake’s moans. She kept kneading one breast, other hand setting to work between Raven’s thighs, careful to mimic her rhythm, listening to her moan and shiver in time. 

 

This was like nothing she had ever known. Sweet kisses and smothered sighs, endless softness and warmth that filled her completely. There was nothing but teasing fingers and breathless moans, a heat building inside her, her whole body aflame as Raven sank deeper. 

“Fuck yes…” She purred between molten kisses.

 

“Don’t stop,” Raven moaned, pressing down closer, legs widening as Blake slid another finger deep inside her petals. 

 

Raven’s lips were warm and soft, drawing Blake in further as she writhed underneath Raven’s merciless fingers. Raven’s hips bucked, writhing as Blake’s fingers rolled back and forth across her swollen bud. She was so hot down there, slick and shivering, every subtle motion increasing the hunger in Blake’s throat until she couldn’t contain it anymore. 

 

“I need to taste you…” Blake whispered, licking Raven’s ear. 

 

“Oh, yes...kitten…” Raven’s eyes half closed, whimpering in need as Blake rolled them over, sinking down her neck. 

 

She could feel Raven’s pulse hammering underneath her kiss, matching her own. She trailed down, slow as melting ice, running her tongue up the swell of Raven’s chest, smiling as Raven groaned and arched her back. Blake pressed one breast against her mouth, licking, sucking, tracing circles around Raven’s nipple, hand strumming faster between her thighs. A thirst, a need burned inside her, with only one way to sate it. The same force the pulled her into Raven’s arms, pulling her down. 

 

Always down.

 

Raven squirmed, splayed on the mattress, groaning as Blake continued her slow descent, kisses running over her ribs, her muscles. She paused, gently tracing slow circles around Raven’s heaving navel, leaving a long, burning kiss against it, inhaling the aroma of lavender mixed with the dizzying scent of Raven’s arousal. 

 

“Stop teasing,” Raven panted, her entire body moving with every flick of Blake’s tongue. 

 

She obliged, and moved down. Down, down to the smooth length of Raven’s parted legs, running her tongue closer to that intoxicating heat, slowly licking where her inner thigh met her body. Blake had never tasted a girl before, especially one like Raven. The anticipation made her ears curl and her body tremble. She wanted to take her time, to savor the scent, the taste, the beauty of what lay before her, but Raven’s hands tightly gripped her hair, and with a baited gasp dragged her in. 

 

Silken softness, drenched with sweet nectar and lust, parted under Blake’s hesitant kiss. She moved slow, running her tongue through Raven’s folds, flickering in and out. Raven groaned and tightened her grip, grinding her hips against Blake’s face, hands gently stroking her ears. Blake moaned against Raven, and sank her tongue deeper, feeling her face grow slick with Raven’s lust. 

 

Blake felt herself get consumed by her thirst, her desire. She was starving, craving the taste of Raven, the warm nectar flooding across her tongue like heaven’s elixir. She delighted in Raven’s low moans, her hands massaging her ears even harder, thighs clamping around Blake’s head, trapping her against Raven’s heat. Blake purred against her, eyes closing as she focused on her task, tongue questing deeper, swirling and teasing, every flick of her tongue, every touch of her lips eliciting a response, with Raven’s hips bucking against her face.

 

Time lost all meaning. Every second between Raven’s thighs was a year, every year a heartbeat as the heat deep inside her kept building, ever hotter, brighter, higher, dragging Blake’s tongue deeper. Her moans grew louder, longer, hands tightly gripping Blake’s hair. Her whole body tensing, thighs clamping even tighter around Blake’s head, back arching as she climaxed with a muffled scream of bliss. 

 

Raven went limp, legs resting on Blake’s shoulders as she kept working, gently lapping up every drop of Raven’s orgasm, savoring its taste and tracing light circles around her swollen clit. Blake purred mischievously, sinking her tongue deep into Raven’s folds once more, eliciting a groan.

 

“Enough kitten, enough…” Blake relented as Raven pulled her up into a soft kiss, arms enfolding Blake and dragging her close, both bodies melding together, Raven’s legs wrapping around Blake as she sank down onto the bed.

 

Raven’s taste intermingled on their tongues. Blake found herself drowning in it, eyes closing as Raven’s lips smothered her blissful sighs, so right and perfect she never wanted it to end. 

 

She let out a startled gasp as Raven bit her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood, one hand smacking against her ass. 

 

“Ow! What was that for?” 

 

“Going for seconds without asking permission.” Raven scowled at her.

 

Blake opened her mouth, but Raven leaned in and bit down on her neck, just hard enough to force a quiet mewl out of Blake’s mouth, the pain mixing with the warm shroud of bliss covering her to create an intoxicating combination. 

 

“Do you want me to show you how to really please a woman?” Raven’s voice was a silky purr against her jugular. 

 

“I—--ah!” Blake gasped as Raven landed another firm smack on her ass, ears twitching as she rocked forward. 

“Say,” Raven pushed Blake down onto the bed, nipping Blake’s throat,. “pPlease.” 

 

Blake had never surrendered herself to anyone. She had always been the one in charge of her destiny, where she was going and what she was doing. Even though she’d delighted in Raven moaning and shifting in her arms, she wondered if there was a deeper joy in surrender. Her breath caught in her throat, almost moaning at the idea of submitting to someone like Raven. 

 

Raven’s fingers danced over her nipples, light and skilled as dancers. Blake’s stomach tightened as her tongue sank even lower, a trail of kisses flowing over her navel and down to the gap between her legs, impossibly soft and warm, tongue lightly tracing patterns around her inner thigh as Blake’s chest heaved for breath that wouldn’t come. 

 

“Say it.” Raven blew air softly on her inner thigh, Blake quivering at the cool touch against her trembling thighs. 

 

Blake closed her eyes, not wanting to see or hear, but only to  _ feel _ . Her legs parted of their own volition, aching with sweet agony as Raven hovered just out of reach. Her breath came in ragged gasps, heart pounding with anticipation. A feeling like nothing she’d ever known was budding inside her, desire swelling to a searing crescendo as Raven’s breath tickled her swollen lips. 

 

“Say..” 

Raven’s tongue flicked against her impossibly light, making her shiver and buck her hips for another second that never came. 

“...please.” 

 

Blake somehow found the strength to lift her head, entire body quivering with need, looking down the length of her body to Raven, poised to devour her. There wasn’t enough breath in her lungs, Blake’s head was spinning, eyes fluttering as she stared into those stunning eyes. She sank deep into them, no longer afraid, no longer hesitant, and let her eyes close as her head sank back onto the mattress and gave herself over utterly. 

 

“ _ Please… _ ” Blake mewled, her voice dripping with an entire night of agony, complete and utterly surrendering to the woman who had Blake completely in her palm, desperate want overflowing in every syllable. Her entire body poised like a lamb, helpless, still. 

 

Conquered.

A long, low moan slipped from her lips as Raven went to work, lips and tongue dancing across Blake’s lips to a heavenly tune. She had no idea where Raven had learned this, some new lover, some old flame, but it was blinding. Raven sank deeper, expertly working Blake’s folds, the heat building in her pulsing hotter with every brush of Raven’s tongue. She could barely breathe, squirming and gripping the bedsheet with tightening fists. She almost lost her mind when a finger pressed against her clit, stroking and coaxing that blissful heat, sending waves of bliss crashing through her all the way to her twitching ears. 

 

“Raven...fuck…”

 

She was helpless before it, caught in it and swept away as Raven’s tongue sank deeper, moving faster. A hurricane of lust and longing, the heat inside her almost impossible to bear. Raven was merciless, tongue and fingers moving faster in perfect cohesion, stroking and pleasing every single swollen, dripping, begging spot. Blake’s back arched, lifting her hips off the bed, mouth locking in a silent scream of bliss, hands lost in the black river of Raven’s hair, pulling her closer, forcing her deeper, more, more,  _ more _ . She was shaking so hard she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything except say Raven’s name over and over again in a desperate plea. And as she felt Raven’s tongue curl deep inside her, Blake’s hips bucked uncontrollably, white suns erupting across her vision as she lost herself, screaming soundlessly as her body burst into flame, blinded by stars. 

 

Blake felt soft lips against her own, gently bringing her back, wet and slick with her taste. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Raven above her, beautiful, smiling. 

 

Someone she shouldn’t have slept with. 

 

Someone she shouldn’t have wanted. 

 

Blake tried to find her breath, heart hammering. “That was...Impressive…”

 

“That was only just the beginning.” Raven pressed down against her, pulling her into her arms tenderly. Her legs intertwined with Blake’s, drawing her closer as her hands gently pressed her head into Raven’s breasts, one hand sliding around her waist, the other lightly teasing one of Blake’s ears.

 

For the first time in what felt like eternity, Blake thought of Yang, what she would think when she found Blake like this. “I should…” 

 

Raven lightly smacked her ass, silencing her. “I wake up earlier than she does. I’ll make sure everything’s fine. Sleep, kitten.” 

 

Blake closed her eyes slowly, and gave herself over to blissful slumber. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. This ungodly abomination happened. As always please let me know what you thought in the comments below, I appreciate any and all feedback. I might be open to continuing this, purely to hone my writing craft of course, if thats something people are interested in. Ultimately I write to improve my skills and have a good time, but I also like interacting with this community. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
